Is It Always This Hard?
by Alphaphantom
Summary: It started with a kiss... How did THIS happen? And what secret is Pitch hiding exactly?


Hey! Writing more, I think I'm actually starting to get this smut thing down! Hallelujah!

Is it Always This Hard to Tell?

I exhaled and inhaled at a soft pace. Pitch continuously ran his hand through my hair as I slept. How on earth had I fallen asleep on the couch… in his LAP... with the King of Nightmares? I had NO idea and I really didn't care. We both just wanted to be near each other. We felt a huge bond and connection and I figured… why not act on that.

He grabbed a small tuft of hair and started playing with it. I felt hard tugging and I opened my eyes to see a small black cat tugging and pawing at my hair, biting it softly. I blinked. 'Where the hell did my boyfriend go?' I thought.

The cat glowed with a dark light and Pitch appeared, having sensed my fear. He grabbed my chin softly and ghosted his lips over mine. I tried to pull in to kiss him but he grabbed my hair and yanked me back.

I whined in protest and he threw me on the couch again. When did I stand? I shut my eyes and held my head in pain. He smirked and grasped my wrists, pinning them against one of the arms of the couch. He forced his lips hard against mine and I gasped out, inadvertently giving him access into my mouth. He ran his tongue over my sparkling white teeth and ran it over the roof of my mouth. I pulled away gasping for breath but he pulled me back in.

"LOVE!" I wailed loudly and he kissed me, teleporting us to the bedroom. His bed was laced with black curtains, black sheets, black pillows and golden embroidery around the bed frame. He picked me up bridal style and laid me down. He ripped our clothes off leaving the both of us just in out boxers and he dove down and pressed his lip hard against mine. He let the curtains slip down so just silhouettes of us shown through the mesh fabric of them.

He rubbed hard against me and I moaned loudly, bucking into him. He let out glorified moans and I followed suit. He smirked down at me and brought sand down on to us. Chains already inhabited the four posts of the bed, the sand just put them on me, clasping them together so I had metal cuffs around my wrists and ankles.

He laughed darkly and smirked at how helpless I looked; completely at his mercy. He took a clawed finger and ran it down my boxers, cutting them open, letting me free. I moaned out at how warm the room was, in contrast to my pale cold skin. The room was lit only in dim flickering candles and everything was black. My hair was pure white and my skin a very pale shade. Honestly… not the best place to be stuck if that person is hiding… anyways. I looked around, the only thing visible was him. The moonlight shown through the window. He smirked and opened the curtains.

"Oh yes, please do watch as I take your precious Snowflake and make him mine forever," He laughed darkly and crawled to me and ran a claw against my slit. I erupted into loud moans of lust. My pupils were heavily dilated, barely any blue showed at all. He smirked darkly and repeated. I had the same reaction. 

"Having 'FUN' are we?" he asked and smirked.

I nodded, not really wanting to talk, it's not like I could anyways. He laughed more and grabbed my cock. I moaned at the suddenness but moaned loudly as he started running his tongue on the underside. I let out loud gasps and moans as I felt warmth in the pit of my stomach.

I was getting hard in his mouth and I knew he could tell. He smiled deviously and pulled me out of his mouth, seconds before I would have cum. I whined at the loss of the feeling.

"Why'd you do that?! I was so close!" I yelled and he ran his tongue over my neck softly, kissing the pale tender flesh.

"All the more reason for me to own you… so I can figure out just what makes you tick," He whispered into my ear. I shivered hard and shuttered. He flipped me onto my stomach so my face was against the pillows.

"Oh no you don't!" I yelled and growled at him.

"No? I thought you wanted this?" He asked in my ear.

"I do… but… not like this… I didn't realize that the Moon would be watching and besides… I thought you'd be more of a kink… I mean come on…" I said.

He laughed darker. "A kink is what you want, is it?" He smirked darkly. "Then a kink you shall get," He whispered.

He walked out and shut the curtain behind him so I couldn't see what was happening. A black cat came in through the opening and used its tail to shut it. The same black cat from before. My eyes widened but it was too late. 'Pitch was this cat!' I screamed in my mind.

He nuzzled up and laid down on my chest, purring and licked my cheek. I yanked my head away and tried to get away. The chains held me back. The cat seemed to smirk and it jumped down and laid in between my legs. I gasped out as a long, rough tongue glided across me. I let out sharp cries and moans. He ran his fangs softly over the tip and the tongue over my slit. I gasped out and bucked against him, uncontrollably. He purred at my response and licked harder, roughness and senses taking over. I bucked hard and completely lost myself to him. He took me into his mouth right as I came and swallowed it. He jumped onto my chest again and purred. 

"You know you're cum tastes like coffee ice cream…" He said morphing back.

"Yeah… I know…," I whispered and moaned softly, turning over onto my side.

"We're not done here, Jack," He said and grabbed my, forcing me onto my back and thrust into me hard. I screamed out in pain and pleasure. He smirked as he hit my spot. I gasped out and moaned softly. He thrust harder against it and I wailed out louder. I took about five minutes of this to get him to cum deep inside of me. My senses just as much, let me cum hard onto my stomach and chest.

He morphed back and I flipped back over. He ran his tongue across my cum and licked it up and off me. I moaned and shut my eyes, exhausted. He smirked and curled up next to me morphing back. He wrapped his arms around my chest and stomach.

We fell sound asleep next to each other. It had been a long night.


End file.
